1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser processing machine having a programmable focus positioning function.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Patent Document 1 described below discloses a laser cutting machine having a focus position adjuster. This Patent Document 1 discloses two mechanisms as a laser beam focus positioning mechanism.
A first mechanism is disclosed in FIGS. 7 and 8 and description thereof. A bend mirror (7) is configured as a mechanism capable of changing mirror curvature, where the mirror curvature is changed by fluid pressure for adjusting focus position.
A second mechanism is disclosed in FIG. 10 and description thereof. A support (27) mounted with a convergence lens (86) is axially moved by a driving means such as pistol/cylinder and a servomotor and pinion/rack to adjust light focus position. Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H8-39281